O anjo mais belo
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Continuação de “Anjo”, dark lemon mais “leve” que o predecessor. Uma prova de fogo para a sagrada capacidade de um pisciano de perdoar? Ou o anjo se perderá entre sua consciência e a tentação? Algumas marcas são gravadas tão fundo que passam a fazer parte


_**Disclaimer:**__** Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Os personagens desta fanfiction não me pertencem – ai, se pertencessem...!**_

_**Resumo: **__**Continuação de "Anjo"**_**, **_**dark lemon mais "leve" que o predecessor. Uma prova de fogo para a sagrada capacidade de um pisciano de perdoar? Ou o anjo se perderá entre sua consciência e a tentação? Algumas marcas são gravadas tão fundo que passam a fazer parte de nós. Presente de aniversário para minha esposinha MAIA SOROVAR.**_

_**Créditos:**__** O nome Hesekiel para Afrodite de Peixes foi criado por Maia Sorovar. Tive de pegá-lo, ele parece de anjo 3**_

_**Atenção:**__** Finalmente vou patentear um nome pro outro "anônimo" de Saint Seiya! O nome que usarei para o Máscara da Morte é MEU, MEU e MEU, e se quiserem usar vão ter de botar crédito! HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!! (eu sou má ). Tá, não creio que alguém um dia queira, mas quem sabe, né? Que nome é esse? Leiam e descubram, oras pinóias!**_

**000000000**

**Oiês!**

**Sendo direta: esta fic é um presente de aniversário para minha linda esposinha MAIA SOROVAR. É uma continuação da minha fic "Anjo", protagonizada por Milo e Afrodite, que eu tinha escrito para minha fiota Akane Kyo.**

**AVISO AOS NAVEGANTES: A classificação M não é só porque achei a letra bonitinha. Se não gostam de **_**lemon**_**, parem aqui. Se apreciam... bom, espero que gostem. Este é apenas meu segundo **_**lemon**_**, então espero que tenham paciência. De qualquer forma, não será TÃO **_**dark lemon**_** como "Anjo".**

**Ainda mais uma coisinha: tem gente que pensa que "Anjo" foi uma completa insanidade. Tá, foi sim... mas acreditem: existem, SIM, atitudes semelhantes a essas que podem ser encontradas por aí... existem, SIM, pessoas emocional ou psicologicamente perturbadas ou abaladas no mundo real! Mais explicações após a fic. E a quem, MESMO COM O AVISO, ainda se chocar, espero que ao menos tenha a paciência de ler as explicações finais.**

**Tô séria, huahuahua!! Mas minha mensagem de aniversário vem lá embaixo, tá? Espero que aprecie, Maiazinha n.n Beijos...**

**000000000**

**O ANJO MAIS BELO**

Fevereiro. O inverno parecia longo demais aquele ano.

E frio. Zeus, como fazia frio! Como se a Grécia tivesse se deslocado milhares de quilômetros para o norte. Apenas Camus de Aquário estava confortável no Santuário gélido. O francês quase russo era o único que não se arrepiava com cada brisa ártica que invadia o coliseu de treinamentos, varria as casas zodiacais e fazia até mesmo Atena desistir do leve vestido branco em prol de um casaco.

Aquela noite não era diferente. Quase meia-noite e nenhuma estrela perfurava com sua luz as nuvens avermelhadas. O céu vermelho era a única coisa que quebrava o breu, mas que prenunciava outra madrugada congelante... e o vento gelado fustigava sem piedade a janela fechada da sala de estar. Casa de Câncer.

- _Dio santo_, nunca vi inverno pior... – Comentou Máscara da Morte – Parece até que Asgard decidiu dominar o mundo...

Sorriu para o acompanhante, mas sua expressão logo murchou. Afrodite estava com o rosto voltado para a janela, o olhar distante. Máscara bebeu mais um gole de seu vinho e decidiu mudar de assunto:

- Seu aniversário tá chegando...

- O quê? – Afrodite se voltou para ele, confuso – Ah, Mask, ainda falta muito...

- Pouco mais de um mês – Tornou o italiano – Muito menos que o meu, no final das contas. A gente podia viajar...

Afrodite apenas o fitou, espantado. Máscara soltou uma risadinha.

- Oras! A Grécia tá parecendo uma sucursal da Sibéria! A gente bem que podia ir pro Havaí, que tal? Praia, sol... _io_ vou junto porque dei a idéia e tô louco pra vazar, também. Odeio frio, as _coisas_ encolhem...

O italiano riu escandalosamente, mas Afrodite corou – o que não passou despercebido ao anfitrião.

- É impressão minha ou só eu falo por aqui? – Levantou-se da poltrona para se sentar ao lado do pisciano abatido, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos com uma expressão muito séria – Não vou vou fazer perguntas, Dite, mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. _Qualquer coisa, capisce_?

Foi a vez de Afrodite sorrir, deixando o canceriano aliviado.

- Obrigado, Pep...

- Não me chame assim... – Máscara fez uma careta, arrancando a primeira risada do pisciano em um mês inteiro – Você tem sorte em ter um nome _normal_... tua _mamma_ pelo menos não era fã doente de qualquer infeliz...

- Até que o nome é bonitinho...

- Um diminutivo desmoralizante – Máscara conteve um sorriso ao ver seu amigo mais animado – Por que não me chamou de _Giuseppe_? Teve de ir direto pro apelido...

- Preciso ir... – Murmurou Afrodite, desfazendo o sorriso como se este fosse um pecado – Se esfriar demais acho que não conseguirei passar por Aquário.

- Falou Afrodite de Peixes, cavaleiro de Ouro treinado em plena Groenlândia... – Ironizou o italiano, para em seguida se levantar – Mas _va bene_. Passamos horas aqui, afinal... mas sabe que pode vir me visitar quando quiser...

O canceriano acompanhou Afrodite até a saída.

- Não quer que eu o acompanhe até sua casa? – Indagou, pressuroso.

- Não é necessário, obrigado.

- Sabe que pode contar sempre comigo, Hesekiel.

- Sim – Sorriu sereno o pisciano – Porque você sempre conta comigo, _Peppino_...

- Ei! – Fez o italiano, rindo. O loiro acenou em despedida e partiu em direção a Leão...

Máscara voltou à sua casa com o coração ainda um pouco anuviado. Finalmente conseguira fazer o sueco rir. Já estava com saudade daquele sorriso doce.

Não adiantava ser o "Máscara da Morte" perto de Afrodite de Peixes. O pisciano, com sua sensibilidade absurda, sabia que dentro daquela carapaça assustadora pulsava um típico coração canceriano. Os dois eram os amigos perfeitos: Câncer querendo proteger, aninhar, cuidar; Peixes querendo ser protegido, abraçado, querido.

E aquele instinto protetor vibrava de preocupação sempre que seu protegido atravessava a Casa de Escorpião...

00000

Sempre aquele mesmo calafrio. Não importava que fizesse um mês daquele... fato. A verdade era que Afrodite se sentia um coelhinho acuado tendo de passar correndo pela toca de uma raposa.

Sentia a presença de Milo de Escorpião lá. Inconscientemente ocultou seu cosmo, apesar de estar bem ciente de que o grego certamente já percebera sua presença. Praticamente correu até Sagitário, aliviado por não ter sido interceptado pelo guardião da oitava casa.

Apenas em Peixes pôde relaxar em termos. Banhou-se rapidamente e foi dormir, apreensivo. Sabia o que o mundo dos sonhos lhe reservara. Desde aquele dia, sempre sabia.

00000

Noite alta. O relógio-despertador no criado-mudo tiquetaqueava preguiçosamente as três e meia da manhã. Afrodite abriu os olhos assustado, para depois suspirar. Fora, outra vez, apenas um sonho.

O mesmo sonho. Aquelas mesmas palavras doces sussurradas ao ouvido. Aquelas mãos calejadas. Aqueles quadris ensandecidos...

Nas primeiras noites, Afrodite acordava apavorado. O corpo ainda tinha as cicatrizes, ainda sentia as dores, era tudo muito vivo e doloroso. Com o passar das noites, porém, o pisciano começou a perceber que já não sentia dor no sonho... enquanto uma _outra_ sensação se tornava a preponderante.

E naquela noite parecia ter atingido o seu pico.

Afrodite olhou chocado para a própria ereção, patente sob o pijama de cetim azul, debaixo do cobertor grosso. Era bizarro. Sofrera uma violência sem paralelo, fora vítima de um ato desumano... contudo, não conseguia odiar Milo de Escorpião. A raiva que sentia se esvaía como água quando se lembrava das palavras doces de Milo... daquele olhar enlevado... daqueles lábios chamando-o de anjo... e ele pareceu sinceramente arrependido pela manhã...

Não conseguia odiá-lo. Pior ainda... ao ser visitado por ele em seus sonhos mais secretos, sentia-se cada vez mais fascinado por aqueles olhos intensos...

Tocou a ereção coberta com as mãos finas, estremecendo. Não _podia_... era errado... mas seu corpo tinha urgência...

Libertou sua ereção devagar, hesitante, as mãos trêmulas. As mãos delicadas envolveram o membro e Afrodite deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. Fechou os olhos, acariciando-se sem pressa. Com o tempo, as mãos dormentes pelo frio já não pareciam suas... e em seu devaneio erótico era Milo que o estimulava novamente, com a mesma doçura e a mesma voz aveludada. Mas não havia dor... somente aquele prazer crescente e irracional que se alastrava pelo corpo em ondas de torpor. Afrodite lambia os lábios várias vezes, intensificando os movimentos, cada vez mais sôfrego...

Uma vez atingido o clímax, o pisciano afundou o rosto nas mãos, ofegante e espantado consigo mesmo. Nunca se sentira tão sujo, tão doente. Aquela luxúria avassaladora, deliciosa e pecaminosa, havia se esvanecido para dar lugar a um terrível e estranho sentimento, em que vergonha e culpa se mesclavam num mesmo peso sobre o coração. Não poderia admitir a si mesmo que, de fato, _desejava_ que aquela violência se repetisse...

_Que horror..._

Afrodite afundou o rosto no travesseiro, entregue às lágrimas, e não dormiu mais.

00000

- Ei, Afrodite! Que acha de comermos _lasagna_ em casa hoje?

- Hoje não, Mask...

- Que cara é essa? Não dormiu bem?

Afrodite baixou os olhos.

- O treino foi puxado... vou pra casa tomar um banho e descansar...

- _Va bene_... se cuida, hein?

Afrodite se afastou, a cabeça baixa, dando passos apressados... quando se chocou com alguém.

- Descul... – Murmurou o pisciano, erguendo os olhos para o outro cavaleiro.

Milo.

- Está tudo bem... – Respondeu Milo, um pouco vermelho.

Afrodite não respondeu. Mais vermelho que nunca, saiu praticamente correndo dali, sendo observado pelo escorpiano.

Máscara da Morte observou atentamente cada expressão do grego... e não gostou nada do que percebeu.

00000

Noite. O céu estava límpido pela primeira vez em dias, e a Lua Minguante era apenas uma fina foice em meio às estrelas.

A água morna acariciava deliciosamente a pele morena, relaxando os músculos bem-definidos e tensos por mais um treino puxado. Camus não dava moleza, e em certos momentos agia de uma forma tão exigente que parecia ver em Milo um discípulo.

O escorpiano tomava banho em sua banheira com as luzes apagadas, a fraca luz noturna entrando pela vidraça. Gostava disso. A penumbra parecia aguçar o seu tato, tornando cada banho um verdadeiro ritual. Aquele momento era quase sagrado; um momento só dele e de seus pensamentos...

Para variar, o pensamento da vez era Afrodite.

Desde aquela fatídica noite de janeiro, Milo não conseguia tirar o sueco da cabeça. Remorso? Talvez; mas Milo se conhecia o suficiente para saber que não era um sentimento tão simples assim que o envolvia tão densamente... e Milo se via dividido em dois.

Havia o Milo normal, o cavaleiro de ouro honrado. Fora ele quem chamara Afrodite de "Anjo", quem o acariciara, o aninhara. E agora estava menos atento aos treinos. Não podia evitar; sempre que olhava para o pisciano sentia um aperto no coração. Lembrava-se das lágrimas de Afrodite, de como ele pedia desesperado para que parasse, do sangue... e se martirizava só em imaginar o que o cavaleiro estaria pensando dele naquele momento. Percebia com pesar as tentativas do pisciano de passar despercebido por Escorpião ocultando seu cosmo. Não tivera coragem de conversar com Peixes desde aquela noite.

Mas havia o outro Milo. Aquele Milo que normalmente ficava escondido, o Milo dos sentimentos incontidos e dos instintos animalescos. O Milo sádico das estocadas violentas e desvairadas. Esse Milo aparecia ao Milo dos treinos como uma mera, porém perturbadora, sombra de pensamento. Era ele que ardia em um ciúme doentio ao ver Afrodite tão próximo a Máscara da Morte. Era ele que, durante o banho, gemia lascivamente na penumbra enquanto imaginava ouvir, em meio aos lamentos, os gemidos abafados do sueco. Depois de satisfeito o seu apetite sexual, voltava às profundezas da psique escorpiana, deixando o bom Milo com seus remorsos...

Naquele momento em especial, tudo em que Milo pensava era naquele choque com Afrodite na arena. Aqueles olhos claros se voltando para ele enquanto pedia desculpas... e em seguida se arregalando. O pisciano havia corado... e ele ficava tão lindo daquela maneira! O grego não pôde deixar de acompanhá-lo com os olhos.

Tudo o que Milo sentia era vontade de abraçá-lo outra vez... sentir aquela pele macia... pedir-lhe mil vezes perdão por tê-lo machucado. Ver, quem sabe, aquele sorriso doce que, até aquele momento, era apenas de Máscara da Morte.

_Italiano maldito..._

Milo às vezes se perguntava se Máscara da Morte sabia do ocorrido. As atitudes de Câncer para com ele estavam estranhas, mais frias. Seria natural que Afrodite desabafasse com seu melhor amigo, não? Quando o grego pensava nisso durante os treinamentos, nas poucas vezes em que o italiano o fuzilava com os olhos, vinha-lhe uma sensação desagradável na boca do estômago.

Mas ali, naquela banheira, Milo não tinha de prestar contas ao olhar reprovador que o canceriano lhe lançara aquela tarde. Era somente ele com suas duas consciências... e com um corpo transbordante de testosterona. Ali, sozinho consigo mesmo, sem censuras de pensamento, Milo admitiu a si mesmo que sentiu mais que pena ao ver Afrodite tão de perto. Conhecia bem aquela sensação...

Sentia a necessidade de ter aquele anjo para si outra vez. Apesar de compreender racionalmente a amizade entre Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, uma força quase selvagem insistia em odiar cada vez mais os momentos de proximidade dos dois; era Milo quem devia treinar com Afrodite, jantar com ele, ouvi-lo! Milo fora o único a tê-lo, e queria que assim fosse pra sempre.

Afrodite era dele, e de mais ninguém.

E quando a porção sensata do escorpiano ameaçava voltar ao controle e afugentar aqueles pensamentos insanos, bastava Milo fechar os olhos e recordar o momento em que Afrodite, exausto, derramava-se em suas mãos...

Aquele contato inesperado com Afrodite mexera com Milo. A excitação que normalmente era causada pelo banho estava diferente, e sabia que as mãos não conseguiriam arrefecê-la. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir sem o _seu_ anjo.

Saiu da banheira com um pensamento fixo. Não se preocupou com vestimenta: vestiu seu pijama de seda vinho, envolveu-se no robe e deixou a casa decidido, sem se importar com o vento cortante.

Ia visitar o seu anjo...

00000

O relógio fazia seu trabalho preguiçoso noite adentro. As cortinas abertas, o quarto em penumbra, e a última faixa do CD de _New Age_ chegava ao fim em um doce solo de flauta andina. Depois, silêncio rompido apenas por um suave ressonar.

Afrodite dormia.

Os passos apressados, a pele ardendo – o vento álgido contrastando com o corpo quente. Os olhos em brasa, a mente entorpecida de desejo. Milo de Escorpião extravazava toda a intensidade de seu signo; a possessividade, a paixão e o desejo.

O Templo de Peixes estava silencioso. Milo não tinha suficiente autocontrole para chamar por seu morador; foi adentrando a casa sem receios, a cautela mais associada ao comportamento de um predador que ao de um criminoso.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta, parecendo ao grego um convite mudo. Seu desejo agora lhe provocava arrepios enquanto se esgueirava para dentro do recinto, os olhos fixos na cama grande. Mal pôde conter um suspiro com a visão.

A foice lunar brilhava com força além da vidraça, cingindo a pele clara do pisciano adormecido. Este parecia sereno como nunca, os lençóis de cetim perolado cintilando ao fulgor argênteo da noite hiemal. Os cachos dourados cascateavam pelos travesseiros brancos, pendendo da cama qual chuva de acácias. Os lábios rosados do anjo que dormia estavam entreabertos, formando uma figura ao mesmo tempo angelical e sensual... fruto proibido do Éden que Milo acabara de adentrar.

_Tão lindo..._

O grego se aproximou do outro devagar, o coração acelerado. As mãos trêmulas e contidas tocaram a face quente de leve, numa carícia carregada de desejo. Deliciado, viu Afrodite soltar um leve gemido, ainda dormindo. Afagou-lhe delicadamente os cabelos sedosos, observando a face pálida do sueco ir corando de leve. Parecia imerso em um sonho bom...

- Hum... Mi... lo...

O escorpiano estacou, temendo tê-lo acordado. Entretanto, percebeu que Afrodite ainda dormia. Estaria sonhando com ele? Milo esperava que o pisciano fosse começar a chorar... talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo com o acontecido...

Mas sentiu uma pulsação estranha no baixo-ventre com o que veio a seguir. O pisciano simplesmente se arqueou de leve na cama, os lábios mais avermelhados...

- Mais... _mais_, Milo...

Aquilo foi impactante para o grego. Removeu vagarosamente os lençóis, descobrindo o corpo do sueco e observando o nítido grau de excitação transparecendo sob o pijama. Provavelmente, quase tão excitado quanto ele próprio ficara.

Milo não resistiu; com delicadeza, sobrepôs-se a Afrodite sem tocá-lo com o corpo, e colou os lábios aos do pisciano. Primeiro de leve, como se testasse, e depois intensificando o beijo. Por alguns segundos, o pisciano até pareceu corresponder. Mas...

- M-Milo!!

O grego interrompeu o beijo, contrafeito, e se afastou um pouco para observar o homem sobre si. Afrodite estava vermelho e parecia muito assustado.

- O que faz aqui?!

O escorpiano não respondeu; o coração acelerado, os olhos nublados de desejo. Afrodite fez menção de se levantar, mas o peso de Milo o mantinha imóvel. E, era bem verdade, seus membros pareciam feitos de gelatina. Seria mais um sonho?

- Milo... – Afrodite inspirou profundamente para tentar se acalmar – O que está fazendo na minha cama?

- Ouvindo você gemer – A resposta de Milo não pretendia ser ofensiva, mas era lógico que aquela frase não seria dita por uma pessoa em seu juízo perfeito – Me deu saudade...

O pisciano se encolheu, assustado, quando Milo colou seu corpo ao dele. A ereção era perceptível. Aliás, mesmo que não fosse, os olhos faiscantes do escorpiano já diziam tudo: o grego usava cada gota de autocontrole para não o tomar de uma vez.

- Eu...

- Você chamava por mim... – Milo acariciava o rosto temeroso, o sorriso enlevado – Pedia mais...

- Você entendeu errad... – Foi calado subitamente quando Milo lhe tomou os lábios.

O beijo era lento, agoniantemente sensual. Afrodite não teve forças para resistir: o sonho, aquele momento, tudo se embaralhava deliciosamente numa mesma nuvem erótica. As mãos trêmulas que antes tentavam afastar o grego agora o puxavam para si, frenéticas e urgentes...

- Você me quer... – Sussurrou Milo, um tanto ofegante após apartar o beijo – Você me quer porque é _meu_... só meu, meu anjo...

Aquelas palavras, somadas ao olhar intenso, fizeram o sueco se arrepiar. Não estava ferido, não estava fraco... mas se sentia ainda mais indefeso do que no mês anterior. Estava febril...

- Milo... – Gemeu o dono da casa, voltando a se deitar languidamente na cama. Seu corpo parecia mole, sem obedecê-lo. Estava entregue.

O escorpiano sorriu, mas a doçura em seus lábios tornou-se estranhamente detentora de uma malícia ímpar. Aproximou os lábios da orelha do sueco:

- Você é um anjo... mas também é uma bonequinha – Lambeu-lhe a orelha, sentindo-o se arrepiar – Que vai me dar prazer outra vez, e mais outra, e quantas vezes eu quiser... porque você é _meu_...

Afrodite não conseguiu responder. Apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou, excitado, quando sentiu as mãos fortes começando a despi-lo com certa ansiedade. Sua cabeça rodava; aquela sensação de obedecer a alguém em sua própria casa era humilhante... mas seu baixo-ventre pulsava só em expectativa quanto ao que viria a seguir...

Lá estavam os dois, nus e tesos sobre a cama. Milo puxou Afrodite para si e começou a beijar-lhe pescoço e ombros com lascívia, as mãos palpando com firmeza as coxas desnudas. Sentia o amante entregue, a respiração descompassada, mas queria mais. Queria ser responsável pelo corpo que experimentava, assumir o controle de cada sensação. Ser o dono dos prazeres e das dores de Afrodite de Peixes.

Subitamente, num arroubo sádico, cravou os dentes no ombro de Afrodite. O grito de dor era música aos seus ouvidos! Chupou-lhe a pele ferida enquanto seus dedos acariciavam a pele macia entre as coxas, em direção à virilha, e sentiu o pisciano se arrepiar...

Deitou-se sobre ele, dominador, passando a lamber-lhe os mamilos róseos demoradamente. Iria enlouquecer; se naquela noite os gemidos abafados do sueco o deixaram nas nuvens, que diria ali! O parceiro gemia sem censuras enquanto era acariciado, cada nota que emanava de seus lábios era mais urgente e excitada que a anterior.

Mas não era aquilo o que Milo desejava. Abandonou-lhe o tórax arfante para olhar nos olhos de Afrodite com intensidade desconcertante. Um leve sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Você quer mais?

Não fora um sussurro. Fora uma voz máscula, profunda, dionisíaca. O membro ereto de Milo roçava o seu numa deliciosa tortura – pele contra pele, o calor se intensificando naquela noite fria. Afrodite não pôde deixar de ofegar; era servo, mero escravo de um verdadeiro deus grego do pecado.

- Q-quero... – Num fiapinho de voz, mais um gemido do que propriamente um pedido – Por favor...

Afrodite sentiu um arrepio desagradável quando o corpo quente do grego se afastou do dele. Milo saiu de cima do pisciano para se deitar a seu lado, recostando-se languidamente aos travesseiros macios. Virando-se para o sueco, fê-lo olhar para ele com um puxão nos cabelos.

- Se quer, vai ter de merecer... – O semblante sério de quem não admitia desacato, Milo segurava os cabelos de Afrodite como se fossem as rédeas de um cavalo a ser amansado – Sirva-me...

Afrodite o olhou meio confuso, o olhar inocente de quem não entendera. Milo sorriu enternecido por um instante com o momento inocente do sueco, sorriso este que se converteu em pura malícia. Com certa crueza, puxou Afrodite para si pelos cabelos, fazendo com que o rosto do pisciano se colasse ao peito musculoso. Soltou um gemido deliciado com o contato dos lábios macios, mas não se descuidou das instruções:

- Você vai dar prazer ao seu dono... com essa boquinha linda...

Dizendo isso, empurrou a cabeça de Afrodite mais para baixo, para seu abdome definido. O pisciano repousou a cabeça loira sobre a pele morena, voltando os olhos para o escorpiano com uma expressão misteriosa.

- Como quiser... meu senhor...

Milo mordeu os lábios. Um arroubo megalomaníaco quase o tomou... era aquilo o que ele viera buscar. Não suportava ver Afrodite longe de si, de seus braços fortes e dominadores, longe do seu poder. Mas ali... Afrodite, o cavaleiro de ouro mais narcisista, agindo de forma tão deliciosamente subserviente... era um momento ímpar. Afinal, era a _ele_ que o anjo se curvava em obediência.

_Quem está acima dos anjos?_

Entretanto, suas divagações foram interrompidas por um toque macio em sua pele. Atordoado, viu o rosto de Afrodite apoiado em seu baixo-ventre, o olhar lânguido, as faces coradas. Excitado, Milo ergueu o rosto andrógino pelos cabelos.

- Chupe. E bem gostoso – Finalizou com um sorriso pervertido, forçando a cabeça de Afrodite contra o membro rijo.

Um arrepio intenso desceu pela espinha do escorpiano quando sentiu aqueles lábios macios tocarem seu membro, e soltou os cachos dourados para que ele pudesse explorá-lo melhor.

Era fato: Afrodite estava morrendo de vergonha. Sentia-se humilhado, tratado como se fosse um garoto de programa – ou talvez menos que isso – mas... de novo aquela sensação surgia dentro dele. Aquele sentimento de estar fazendo algo sujo, imoral. Aquele mesmo desconforto que dava lugar a um desejo visceral. Que se danasse tudo! Seus lábios volumosos pareciam agir sozinhos, e tinham um único objetivo: dar prazer a Milo. Mostrar a ele que não era um anjo...

_Quem é o anjo mais belo de toda a Criação?_

Num repente, Afrodite abocanhou o membro com vagar, ouvindo o outro soltar um longo gemido. Um tanto excitado com a reação do grego, começou a subir e descer lentamente pelo membro teso, dando leves chupadelas, numa deliciosa tortura. Ao mesmo tempo, segurava com as delicadas mãos os quadris inquietos do escorpiano, impondo a ele seu próprio ritmo de felação.

- M-mais... mais rápido! – A voz rouca, antes tão máscula, agora parecia implorar.

Milo não agüentaria muito tempo. Havia começado no controle, mas aqueles lábios delicados o haviam subjugado de forma ainda mais eficiente. Deliciado, percebia seu corpo sem forças... tudo o que podia fazer era agarrar aqueles fios dourados que agora estavam sobre seu baixo-ventre e segurá-los, contendo-se...

Sentindo o membro moreno em sua boca pulsar, Afrodite sorriu maroto e o tirou da boca, passando a lamber delicadamente a glande em movimentos circulares. Foi a deixa para o amante se derramar em si com um grito contido.

- Af... Afrod... – Ofegante, Milo o puxou para si, beijando-o com certa violência, sentindo o seu próprio sabor. Ouviu o pisciano gemer com o roçar dos corpos nus e percebeu ser aquele o seu momento. Acalmando o beijo, rolou na cama para fazer o sueco ficar novamente sob si.

- M-Milo... eu... – Afrodite balbuciava, corado e ofegante.

- Shhhhh... – Milo colocou o indicador nos lábios rosados, e o sueco se calou – Quietinho...

Afrodite ofegou. Nunca sentira uma atmosfera tão tensa... e tão sensual. Semicerrou os olhos, entregue.

- Muito bem... conseguiu me dar prazer – Sussurrou o escorpiano – Agora o seu prêmio...

Afrodite apenas sorriu, lambendo-lhe o dedo devagar. Aquela sensação de culpa agora habitava algum canto esquecido de seu subconsciente, o corpo ardente implorando por alívio. Era errado? Não... era um instinto vital, apenas isso.

- Sim... – Murmurou o pisciano, rouco – Dê-me... não agüento mais...

Milo retirou o dedo e o beijou com luxúria, o membro antes satisfeito dando novo sinal de vida. Trêmulo de desejo, Afrodite agora acariciava a nuca do grego, cujas mãos o bolinavam sem qualquer pudor. O quarto se encheu de gemidos impacientes de ambos; queriam se satisfazer, mas sentiam imenso prazer em provocar o outro, em prolongar aquele momento tão carnal, em ouvir as reações do amante a cada toque, a cada carícia das línguas...

O escorpiano apartou o beijo, ofegando de excitação. Estava tão desejoso quanto Afrodite, mas ainda queria mostrar que o sueco era dele, e não o contrário. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e sussurrou, cálido:

- Peça.

- O... o quê? – Afrodite não estava raciocinando direito.

- Peça o que quer... e eu faço – Murmurou Milo, movimentando o quadril de forma a acariciar o membro de Afrodite com o próprio – Hummm... se quer, vai ter de pedir...

- M-mas... ah, Milo...

- _Peça_ – Uma das mãos de Milo se esgueirou até as nádegas macias do pisciano, acariciando-as insinuantemente.

Quando as costas de Afrodite se arquearam de leve, a pele eriçada, Milo soube que conseguira seu intento.

- Quero você... – Sussurrou o pisciano.

- Mesmo? – Sorriu malicioso – E...?

Afrodite corou mais. Parecia mesmo seu sonho... era forçado a dizer coisas que em sã consciência jamais diria.

- Dentro de mim. _De novo_. Quero sentir você...

Milo voltou a beijar os mamilos arrepiados devagar, numa carícia delicada. Suas mãos, porém, apalpavam as coxas e a virilha de Afrodite, provocando-o. O sueco gemia deliciado, pedindo por mais. Mais o quê? Não ousava verbalizar...

O escorpiano agora descia a boca pelo tronco claro enquanto seus dedos atrevidos já rondavam a delicada entrada do pisciano. Era nítido que Peixes não a usara novamente desde aquela noite de janeiro, e isso excitava o grego ainda mais. Era mesmo só dele. Sentiu o corpo de Afrodite se retesar com o contato mais íntimo, mas não se abateu; passou a beijar delicadamente o baixo-ventre, sentindo o corpo sob o seu se arrepiar. Maroto, lambeu longamente o membro túrgido, deliciando-se ao ouvir o gemido rouco e profundo que se sucedera. Excitado, beijava, lambia e chupava devagar o pênis sentindo-o pulsar a cada toque, enquanto Afrodite gemia cada vez mais alto, segurando seus cabelos e murmurando palavras em sueco que Milo não compreendia, mas cujo tom não parecia nada inocente.

Quando sentiu que Afrodite estava prestes a atingir um orgasmo, parou a felação, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos para encará-lo. Ao ver o rosto vermelho e algo indignado, sorriu maliciosamente. Rastejou por sobre o corpo suado para lamber-lhe os lábios túrgidos.

- Agora você é capaz de pedir... – Murmurou Milo, lambendo-lhe insinuantemente o pescoço, mordiscando-o, provocando Afrodite.

- C-CHEGA! – Fez Afrodite, enlouquecido de desejo – MILO, ME COME! AGORA!

O pisciano ofegou e se calou, espantado consigo mesmo. Milo ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso pervertido.

- É pra já, meu anjo...

Afrodite fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo de Milo se posicionar sobre si. Estava um tanto apreensivo; sabia que iria doer outra vez... mas seu corpo exigia aquilo, exigia ser tomado mais uma vez por aquele escorpião faminto. Sentiu a glande roçar sua entrada e gemeu de expectativa, mordendo os lábios.

- Eu vou com cuidado, se quiser... – Milo ainda tentava manter a razão.

- Não – Rosnou Afrodite – Quero que me fornique duro! O mais duro que for capaz!

O membro de Milo pulsou ao ouvir aquele pedido, mas o escorpiano ainda pareceu fazer menção de preparar a entrada apertada. Foi quando Afrodite simplesmente o puxou para si com a pouca força que tinha, fazendo Milo penetrá-lo de uma só vez. O quarto se encheu com um grito de dor e prazer. Milo não conseguiu conter um gemido; desequilibrado, apenas se deixou cair sobre o pisciano, que o aninhou em seus braços, carente.

Milo, espantado, observava a face de Afrodite. Estava transfigurada. Não havia sinais de timidez naquele rosto vermelho; as lágrimas abundantes de dor contrastavam com um sorriso estranho, lascivo, quase pecaminoso. Sentia a resistência daquele lugar apertado e quente, e não se atrevia a se mover. Foi quando ouviu uma risadinha baixa...

- Afrodite?

- O que foi? – O sorriso pervertido que antes era ostentado por Milo agora adornava o rosto de Peixes – Perdeu o tesão justo agora? Eu ajudo, então...

Com dificuldade, Afrodite começou a mover os quadris, estimulando a penetração. Ao mesmo tempo, puxou Milo para um beijo lascivo.

Aquela foi a deixa para o lado visceral de Milo tomar definitivamente o controle. Afrodite percebeu instantaneamente que fora longe demais: Milo finalizou o beijo com uma mordida em seu lábio inferior e murmurou:

- Você pediu... agora vai ter...

E mordeu com força o pescoço branco para conter um gemido enquanto começava a estocar com fúria. Sentiu o corpo de Afrodite se contrair, o pisciano contendo a todo custo um grito de dor, mas já não conseguiria parar. Ergueu os olhos famintos para o sueco e se surpreendeu com a expressão lasciva naquele rosto delicado.

Ele estava... _gostando_?

- Mais! – Pedia Afrodite, não mais se importando em tentar esconder o choro nem os gemidos de dor – É isso que você quer... é isso o que eu mereço... por pensar em coisas tão feias...

- Anjinho malvado... – Gemeu Milo, contendo-se a custo – O que você merece, hein?

- Um... castigo... – Afrodite sorriu pervertido – Me bate...

O som do tabefe ecoou pelo quarto escuro, e o rosto de Afrodite se virou com força. Milo o virou pelos cabelos, fazendo com que Afrodite o encarasse.

- Melhor? – Seu sorriso oscilava entre o lascivo e o gentil.

- Não... – Afrodite o puxou para um beijo avassalador. Línguas, pele, aquele infinito roçar entre os dois... Milo por um momento se esqueceu completamente da penetração, envolvido naquele calor onírico que se instalara entre os dois. Despertou apenas ao sentir o pisciano cravar selvagemente suas bem-cuidadas unhas em suas costas nuas, fazendo-as arderem e sangrarem.

- Aaah!

- Eu disse que queria que me comesse com força – Afrodite lambeu o sangue em suas unhas – Ou terei de fazer algo a respeito...

Milo riu. Em seguida, voltou a estocá-lo com força mais algumas vezes, para em seguida parar e sair completamente de dentro dele.

- Vire-se – Disse num rosnado viril – Vai ter o seu castigo...

Mordendo os lábios, Afrodite se virou obedientemente, apoiando-se nas mãos e nos joelhos, empinando os quadris insinuantemente.

- Então me castigue, Escorpião... – Sussurrou, jogando os cabelos para trás ao encará-lo – Vem com força... me tome pra você...

A cabeça de Milo rodou ao observar o sueco se oferecendo sem qualquer pudor. Observou a entrada machucada, um pouquinho de sangue, mas nada que se comparasse à primeira vez. Louco de desejo, segurou com força os ombros de Afrodite enquanto o puxava para si, invadindo-o mais uma vez. Mais habituado, o pisciano não sofreu muito com a investida, soltando apenas um leve gemido.

- Tá gostando, é? – Murmurou Milo, começando a estocá-lo fundo – Isso é pra aprender a não ser mais tão safadinho...

- Sim... sim... me ensine, vamos... – Afrodite mais gemia do que falava – Fui safadinho... muito mau... botei minha boca em lugar feio...

Milo se dividia entre o riso e os gemidos ao ouvir o sueco tão solto. Passou a segurar os cabelos loiros com uma mão como se fossem as rédeas de um cavalo indócil, as bombadelas se tornando mais rápidas e vigorosas. Com a outra, dava palmadas nas nádegas macias, como se o instigasse.

- Vamos! Fale mais! Quero ouvir palavras chulas nessa boquinha doce... – A mão que antes batia em Afrodite agora deslizava em direção ao membro pulsante, envolvendo-o devagar – Fale, e prometo dar o que tanto quer...

Afrodite quase engasgou. Milo percebeu os quadris do pisciano se movimentarem em sua direção, tornando-se ativos na relação.

- Eu quero sentir você aqui de novo! – Gritava o pisciano, enlouquecido – Mais força! Mais... força! Ah! _Starkare min man! Min gud av synda_... **(1)**

- Então... toma! – Gritava Milo, arremetendo com força e marturbando-o com grande habilidade. Algo lhe dizia, lá no fundo da consciência, que provavelmente teriam acordado Camus àquela altura, mas que se danasse! Aqueles suspiros, gemidos e gritos do pisciano valiam mil noites insones da própria Atena.

- Milo... n-não vou... agüentar...

- Então venha! Venha pra mim, anjo... _meu_ anjo...

- Ooh... sim... _däckert! Dess allt dess! Förmiddag redan I nästan_... ooooh… **(2)**

Com um gemido profundo, Afrodite se derramou nas mãos quentes do grego. As mãos e pernas tremeram, e Milo teve de contê-lo para que não caísse. Penetrou-o mais duas ou três vezes para então sucumbir ao clímax, mordendo os lábios para conter um grito de prazer. Cansado, deixou Afrodite cair no colchão, saindo de dentro dele e se deitando a seu lado.

- N-nossa... eu... – O pisciano mal conseguia concatenar as idéias. Ofegava, vermelho.

Milo sorriu marotamente e lambeu o esperma de Afrodite em sua mão. O sueco pareceu corar ainda mais e sorriu, sem-graça. Aquela atitude tão inocente – depois de arroubos tão adultos – fez Milo rir e puxar Afrodite contra o peito, possessivo.

- Ah, meu anjo... – Suspirou Milo – Não imagina quantas vezes sonhei com este momento... você se entregando pra mim... foi tão lindo...

Afrodite afundou o rosto no peito de Milo e nada disse. Milo lhe acariciou os cabelos, sério. Entendia.

- Seria muito pedir que esquecesse aquela noite... mas acredite que nunca quis magoar você, isso é tudo o que eu peço – Sussurrou Escorpião com carinho.

- Eu acredito – Murmurou Afrodite num fiapinho de voz – E só peço que não pense mal de mim por tudo o que eu disse hoje...

Milo voltou a rir, apertando-o mais.

- Foi delicioso, sério... – Segurando-lhe o queixo, fez o pisciano olhar para ele – Nunca vou me esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu. Você me chamando de senhor... você tão entregue... dizendo ser meu...

Afrodite corou ainda mais, se era possível, ao se ver diante daquele olhar intenso. Mas tudo parecia tão confuso... depois de um ato tão abominável, simplesmente repeti-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem?

- Desculpe-me, mas...

- Não precisa se desculpar – Milo o interrompeu com delicadeza – Você está coberto de razão. Foi tudo repentino, estranho... é difícil assimilar. Mas eu espero...

Fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas se sentiu puxado de volta para o colchão.

- Dorme comigo...

Milo não teve como reagir a um pedido tão doce. Rendido, aninhou Afrodite em seu peito, afagando-lhe os cachos dourados até ambos adormecerem...

00000

Milo manteve os olhos fechados ainda por um bom tempo depois de acordar. Estava muito cedo, e o Sol mal despontara. O escorpiano se regalava em ouvir o ressonar doce do acompanhante, a pele macia de seu anjo.

Talvez pela primeira vez em um mês, Afrodite dormia tranqüilamente.

Não quis despertá-lo. Desvencilhou-se delicadamente do pisciano, vestiu seu pijama, cobriu-se com o robe, beijou-lhe de leve os lábios uma última vez e partiu, parando apenas à porta para gravar na memória a visão daquele lindo corpo nu à luz pálida da aurora.

Tão logo Milo deixou o templo, Afrodite se levantou para observar o grego pela janela, timidamente. Sorria.

00000

- Podia ao menos ser discreto.

- Hum?

- _Non_ consegui dormir com aquela barulheira...

- Você bem que deve ter gostado de escutar...

Camus corou e se calou, deixando Milo seguir o seu caminho. Quando Milo estava com aquela expressão seca no rosto, era sinal de que não toleraria qualquer gracejo.

Mas uma coisa Camus seria capaz de admitir: os passos do escorpiano pareciam mais leves...

00000

Fim de mais uma manhã de treinamentos. Escadarias do Santuário...

- Hesekiel!

- Hum?

- Nem presta atenção ao que _io _digo, _caspita_! _Io_ tava dizendo que vai ter uma apresentação daquele grupo "Celtic Voices" em Atenas hoje à noite, e como você gosta desse tipo de música... só não espere que _io _vá, acabaria dormindo na cadeira...

- Não se preocupe... eu fui convidado.

- Hã? – O canceriano ficou curioso – Por quem? E nem me conta, danadinho...

Afrodite corou e desviou o olhar com um leve sorriso. Máscara da Morte apenas riu.

- _Va bene_. _Ma_ _io_ vou querer a ficha toda do sujeito amanhã!

Afrodite riu e se despediu do amigo, prosseguindo até sua casa. Foi bem uns dez degraus acima que ele atinou...

- EI! MASK!

O italiano, ainda à entrada dos fundos de casa, respondeu:

- Diga, Dite...

- Como sabe... que fui convidado por um _sujeito_?

Máscara apenas meneou a cabeça, risonho, enquanto observava um enciumado par de olhos azuis que o fitava detrás de uma pilastra de Leão...

**0000000**

**TRADUÇÃO:**

**(1) **Mais forte, meu homem! Meu deus do pecado...

**(2) **Delicioso! Seu, todo seu! Já estou quase... ooooh...

**COMENTÁRIO**

**A ****Síndrome de Estocolmo**** foi inicialmente descrita na Suécia, após um assalto a banco que durou de 23 a 28 de agosto de 1978. Os reféns se recusavam a acusar os assaltantes, aparentando uma estranha identificação com eles. É uma síndrome relativamente conhecida dos leigos, e normalmente associada a seqüestros duradouros.**

**Todavia, uma situação de extremo estresse emocional é capaz de desencadear sintomas semelhantes. Em geral, pelo menos três traços devem estar presentes:**

**- Uma relação de severo desequilíbrio de poder na qual o raptor dita aquilo que o prisioneiro pode e não pode fazer; **

**- A ameaça de morte ou danos físicos ao prisioneiros por parte do raptor; **

**- Um instinto de autopreservação de parte do prisioneiro.**

**(Dados obtidos da Wikipédia, do **_**site **_**"How Stuff Works" e de leituras particulares)**

**Quem leu "Anjo" sabe que não é bem esse o caso. A questão é que crimes – oras, FOI um crime! – de natureza sexual possuem um impacto ainda mais cruel à auto-estima da vítima. Além disso, a própria atmosfera mística do acontecimento seria capaz de marcar profundamente um pisciano típico, que era como quis retratar Afrodite de Peixes. Afrodite se sentiu de certa forma ligado a Milo, e as ações do escorpiano após aquele ato faziam o sueco duvidar de suas más intenções... daí para o fascínio foi um passo.**

**Fascínio... sensação de dependência, proteção... essas são as características pertinentes tanto à fic quanto à Síndrome de Estocolmo.**

**Romance? Será mesmo? Será que Afrodite REALMENTE perdoou Milo? Existe lugar para o amor? Não creio... mas deixei em suspenso, e seja o que cada um quiser.**

**A quem se chocou com o sonho de Afrodite: existem mulheres – e até mesmo homens – que sonham que sofrem violência sexual e acordam assustados, espantando-se ainda mais ao perceberem que se excitam. A psique humana não tem censuras, apenas isso. Não é sinal de que a pessoa seja doente ou pervertida, muito menos que aprove esse tipo de ato.**

**Por último: JAMAIS, EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA, APROVO QUALQUER TIPO DE VIOLÊNCIA NÃO-CONSENTIDA EM UMA RELAÇÃO SEXUAL. Estupro, abuso sexual, assédio... são crimes hediondos contra a dignidade humana e devem ser combatidos. O sexo é a manifestação suprema da intimidade de uma pessoa, e portanto deve sempre estar imerso em um clima de confiança e respeito. **

**ESTE TEXTO É FICCIONAL. Sei que a maioria das pessoas não acredita que eu goste desse tipo de coisa, mas não custa nada avisar um ou outro mais estarrecido. Portanto, critiquem meu texto **_**per se**_**, mas não me acusem injustamente.**

**0000000**

**FINALMENTE!! Depois de avisos tensos...**

**Nossa, deve ter sido o **_**lemon **_**mais longo que já existiu... e achei ruinzinho, no fim de tudo... mas tentei fazer o que me pediu, amore... não creio que tenha ficado à sua altura, mas juro que tentei. No fundo, não sou boa em _lemons_, que dirá _dark._**

**4 de junho devia ser feriado. Pelo menos pra mim. Só assim pra eu poder agradecer a Deus a dádiva que Ele deu ao mundo nessa data. Pela dádiva que Ele ME deu.**

**Não tenho a você outros desejos além dos que já lhe disse no dia. Apenas um pedido: que continue iluminando a minha vida sempre, com esse jeito especial todo "Maia" de ser. **

**Você não precisa de sorte na vida para ir longe. Basta apenas a sua força.**

**Você não precisa de luz para iluminar o seu caminho. Você brilha por si mesma.**

**Você não precisa seguir sozinha seu caminho para ser feliz. Basta pedir, e terá companhia e assistência de todos os que a rodeiam... porque você fez por merecer.**

**E siga seu caminho na Via-Láctea, estrela de primeira grandeza... pelo menos este mísero planetinha que ora escreve já foi capturado por toda a sua energia e está disposto a ir até o fim do Universo, se você quiser.**

**Obrigada por tudo. E acredite que a palavra "tudo" às vezes é pequena demais.**

**Um beijo da sua esposinha e de toda a família Kuruta Sorovar. **_**Felice anniversario**_**, minha linda! TE AMO!!**

**E aguardo as pedradas... digo, **_**reviews**_**! **


End file.
